Nervous by AnnaTW (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) - Tony e Pepper ficam presos no elevador.


Oi, gente! Essa é minha primeira tradução, e estarei começando com Homem de Ferro. Eu queria agradecer a **AnnaTW** por me autorizar a traduzir suas maravilhosas one shots. Assim, nada melhor que shippar Pepperony, né? Eu particularmente, amo as O/s da Anna, pois ela é muito fiel a estória do filme; o que faz você não conseguir parar de ler nunca.

Eu estarei postando mais traduções em breve. Boa leitura!

* * *

_**One shot - **__**Nervous**_

Tony Stark e Pepper Potts andavam pelo longo corredor. Era nove horas da noite e ambos estavam saindo do prédio das Indústrias Stark. Pepper organizou seis reuniões de vários departamentos. Para a grande irritação de Tony, ele teve que ir a essas reuniões; Pepper lhe tinha dito que não poderiam ser remarcadas.

Os dois entraram no elevador vazio, Tony apertou o botão para o andar térreo e então suspirou, encostando-se contra a parede do elevador. Ele pressionava a ponta de seu nariz, enquanto Pepper deixou escapar um grande suspiro quando seu Blackberry perdeu o sinal. Ela podia esperar 5 minutos para terminar de responder seus e-mails.

_"Bem Potts, foi um dia agitado ... e ainda é quarta-feira"_ Tony anunciou, soltando sua mão e colocando-a no bolso. Ele ficou encostado na parede do elevador. Pepper não respondeu.

_"Eu só estava me perguntando se você estará presente no __Charity Ball__*****__ na sexta-feira. Estava pensando que poderíamos, você sabe, talvez irmos junto?"_ Tony perguntou, tentando agir indiferente, mas estava encarando Pepper pelo canto do olho.

Ela ainda não o respondia. Tony desencostou-se da parede e inclinou-se para obter uma visão melhor de seu rosto. Pepper estava olhando para os botões que acendia, o que indica que andar eles estão; lentamente mudando de andar para andar. Ela parecia pensativa. Tony colocou a mão em seu ombro e perguntou o que estava de errado com ela.

_"Nada é só que ... você não acha que a luz está mudando um pouco mais lenta do que o habitual-"_

Pepper foi cortada quando o elevador de repente parou; fazendo com que ela e Tony caíssem no chão. Tony estava deitado em cima dela respirando pesadamente. As luzes do elevador piscavam e rangidos podiam ser ouvidos do exterior. Pepper e Tony ficaram completamente imóveis até o elevador parar de fazer barulho e as luzes pararem de piscar.

"_Você está bem, Pep?"_ Tony perguntou ainda deitado em cima dela, com os braços apoiados ao lado de sua cabeça. As mãos de Pepper agarravam sua camisa com força, ela não tinha feito qualquer movimento ou ruído.

"_Pepper?"_ Tony foi levantando com um de seus braços enquanto o outro chacoalhava Pepper para tirá-la de seu transe. Ele a agitou gentilmente até ela o olhar diretamente nos olhos, ela balançou a cabeça lentamente e deu um sorriso nervoso.

_"Não se machucou?"_ Tony perguntou, Pepper apenas negou com a cabeça e Tony tinha certeza que ela estava bem. Ele gentilmente levantou-se e tomou-lhe as mãos para levantá-la. Seus corpos estavam tão perto; quase se tocando, e ainda estavam de mãos dadas. Eles olharam nos olhos um do outro.

Pepper achava que Tony nunca pareceu tão bonito. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e tinham um brilho neles. Seu cabelo começou a enrolar na parte de trás e estava despenteado. A gravata foi puxada um pouco para baixo e seus três principais botões da camisa estavam abertas. Ela não sabia como ela iria lidar ou agir estando presa em um espaço tão pequeno com ele, mas ela teria que lidar.

Depois de se encarem intensamente, Tony pigarreou e afastou-se olhando para os botões do elevador. Havia um botão grande, vermelho – seria o de emergência. Ele pressionou. Não esperando uma resposta, uma vez que era tão tarde, Tony voltou-se para falar com Pepper.

Agora era a sua vez de admirá-la. Seu cabelo estava solto hoje, um pouco ondulado e depois de ser jogada no chão, seu cabelo ficou um pouco desarrumado. Hoje ela usava um vestido preto sem alças, que parou acima dos joelhos, ela usava um blazer elegante com ele – que por causa da queda, estava saindo um pouco por seus ombros. Que ótimo, Tony teria que segurar sua excitação*****.

_"Parece que estamos presos aqui até notarem que o melhor super-herói da América está desaparecido ... e, claro, sua fiel assistente"_ Tony sorriu nervosamente para ela, ele estava ficando muito excitado como ela estava naquele momento. Ele tirou o paletó e jogou-o no chão ao lado da porta do elevador. Ele então se virou e sorriu para ela.

_"Pep você está bem? Você não disse uma palavra."_ Tony perguntou serio ficando um pouco preocupado.

_"Eu sou ... Eu apenas sou muito claustrofóbica_" Pepper respondeu, ela parecia envergonhada. Ela encolheu os ombros fazendo seu blazer se ajeitar em seus ombros e então olhou para ele, dando-lhe um sorriso. Ela pegou seu Blackberry novamente na esperança do sinal ter voltado... mas é claro que não tinha.

_"Eu acho que estamos presos aqui, bem, se eu tivesse que ficar presa em um elevador com alguém, eu teria um prazer se fosse com meu genioso patrão-super-herói"_ Ela sorriu para ele e sentou-se no chão.

_"Tenha cuidado Potts, este elevador não é tão grande e você está fazendo meu ego crescer ainda mais"_ Tony sorriu.

_"Eu não acho que poderia crescer mais, Tony"_ Pepper respondeu brincando com Tony; que ainda estava de pé. Ele riu e depois foi se ajoelhar ao lado do painel de controle do elevador para ver se ele poderia usar sua magia de _genioso patrão-super-herói _na máquina.

* * *

Duas horas depois – após algumas queimaduras nas mãos e vários palavrões de Tony, ele desistiu. Ele suspirou e dramaticamente deitou-se no chão, mas ele não esperava sentir algo macio. Ele olhou para cima e viu Pepper sorrindo para ele. Sua cabeça estava em seu colo. Ela tinha tirado sua blazer e estava sentada sobre ela. Ela estava jogando Tetris por cerca de uma hora e meia. Nenhum deles se moveu, apenas sorriram um para o outro.

_"Eu desisto Senhorita Potts, com apenas uma caneta para cutucar ali, é inútil eu tentar corrigir alguma coisa por mim mesmo"_ Tony disse, brincando com sua gravata. Ele olhou de volta para Pepper, ela colocou seu Blackberry no chão e então encostou sua cabeça na parede do elevador com os olhos fechados. Ela estava atualmente passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Tony.

_"Claustrofobia dando-lhe problemas?"_ Tony perguntou a ela.

_"Não, eu não fiquei tão ruim quanto eu pensei que eu iria ficar nesta situação. Tetris me acalma ... principalmente porque eu estava ganhando"_ Pepper respondeu ele com os olhos ainda fechados. Mas ela os abriu quando sentiu Tony levantar-se indo se sentar ao seu lado.

Tony e Pepper apenas olharam um para o outro por um longo tempo. Pensando em como eles queriam tanto um ao outro. Tony estava tentando pensar em várias maneiras de como ele poderia começar a beijar Pepper; mentalmente se xingando por perder a oportunidade quando eles foram jogados um no outro antes. Ele tinha que pensar em alguma coisa ...

Pepper só queria agarrá-lo e beijá-lo. Ele parecia tão desleixado e tão _bom_. Não era a toa que ele era um playboy. Quando ela começou a desenvolver esses sentimentos diferentes com seu chefe, ela achou difícil olhar para ele por muito tempo. Ela queria tanto ele. Ela tinha que pensar em alguma coisa ...

_"Quando você era uma adolescente, você costumava jogar o jogo 'nervous'?"_ Esta foi a tentativa de Tony de tentar tê-la.

"Err, não? ... Me mostra?" Pepper pediu sorrindo para ele, Tony estava mais do que feliz por obedecer. Ele se levantou e estendeu suas mãos para ajudá-la a se levantar. Pepper ficou olhando ansiosamente para ele, Tony apenas sorriu. Ele então andou até ficar por trás dela; chegando cada vez mais perto.

_"Basicamente, um cara iria pegar a garota que ele gosta e levantá-la, depois colocar as mãos em seus ombros ..."_ Tony sussurrou no ouvido de Pepper, suas mãos fazendo caminho até seus ombros.

_"Depois, ele iria lentamente descer as mãos para baixo, pelas extremidades de seu corpo ..."_ As mãos de Tony começaram a mover-se lentamente para baixo, tocando ambos os lados do corpo de Pepper e roçando levemente seus seios, depois parando em seus quadris. Pepper estremeceu com o contato, mas não se afastou. Tony ficou agradavelmente surpreendido com a reação dela.

Tony continuou descendo cada vez mais até seu traseiro, e então foi mais lento com suas ações, ainda mais quando ele roçou as coxas de Pepper. Seguiu todo o caminho até suas pernas - ao longo de suas pernas lisas que foram expostas, felizmente devido a seu vestido curto.

_"E uma vez que ele chegasse até o bumbum, ele iria começar a acariciar a parte de trás de seu corpo com as mãos ..."_ Tony sussurrou com uma voz rouca assim que ele começou a correr as mãos novamente pelo corpo de Pepper. A mesma fechou os olhos quando sentiu as mãos de Tony tocando seu bumbum e a costa de suas coxas. Tony sorriu. Ele desceu um pouco mais até os tornozelos.

Pepper sentiu o corpo quente de Tony deixar a parte de trás do dela, até ela sentir ele em pé na sua frente. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e o viu sorrindo para ela, com um brilho em seus olhos. Ela sabia o que estava por vir, mas antes que eles fizessem isso ...

_"Tony_" Pepper sussurrou, Tony parou todo o movimento e olhou para Pepper. "_Como funciona esse jogo?"_ perguntou a ele.

_"Ah, sim, bem ... Eu acho que eu meio que deixei de fora a parte em que, se a garota não quiser que o garoto vá longe, ela só tinha que gritar 'nervous' e ele tinha de parar",_ disse Tony desajeitadamente, com a mão coçando a parte de trás de sua cabeça e deixando seu cabelo mais bagunçado do que já estava.

_"Bem, Sr. Stark, eu acredito que eu ainda não disse..."_ Pepper deixou o comentário pairando no ar, Tony e Pepper olharam um para o outro por um momento; até as mãos de Tony encontrar o caminho de seus ombros novamente.

Seus olhos nunca deixaram o do outro, em seguida, as mãos de Tony começaram a se mover lentamente e chegou até seus seios. Pepper ofegou. Suas mãos sabiam onde ir por seu corpo feminino e ele estava ganhando muito, por isso queria ter certeza de não perder a oportunidade. Ele também foi devagar para se certificar de que ele não iria apressá-la em nada. Ele continuou movendo suas mãos até chegar a seus quadris e a borda de sua calcinha. Suas mãos lentamente roçaram a parte da frente de suas coxas até os tornozelos novamente.

Tony olhou para Pepper e viu que ela tinha fechado os olhos, os lábios entreabertos e ela estava respirando pesadamente. Tony se inclinou para frente, suas bochechas se tocando e ele disse com a voz rouca no ouvido de Pepper.

_"E se o garoto tivesse a sorte de chegar ao final ... ele iria beijar a garota"_ Tony se afastou, mas não muito, e viu seus olhos pouco abertos olhando para ele. Em um rápido movimento, Pepper puxou Tony ainda mais perto de si mesma por sua gravata, Tony colocou uma mão em seu quadril e a outra na parte inferior de suas costas.

_"Nervous"_ foi tudo que Pepper disse antes de prensar seus lábios com o de Tony. Ele ansiosamente aumentou o ritmo do beijo e foi ficando cada vez mais desesperado. Os lábios de Pepper se separaram e deu acesso a língua de Tony em sua boca. Uma das mãos de Pepper mudou-se para a parte de trás da cabeça de Tony, puxando seus cachos escuros, por isso que ele estava mais perto dela, a outra mão ficou puxando sua gravata. As mãos de Tony não paravam quietas; fazendo seu caminho por todo o corpo de Pepper, e ele ainda não conseguia o suficiente.

Eles cambalearam para trás até Pepper ser pressionada contra uma das paredes do elevador. Eles nunca quebraram o beijo; que foi crescendo com mais fome a cada segundo. Ambas as mãos de Pepper chegaram até a gravata de Tony e a retiraram. E Então ela começou a desabotoar sua camisa. Graças à falta de vestido de Pepper, Tony poderia facilmente chegar até a bainha de seu vestido e empurrá-lo até seus quadris. Em seguida, puxou-a até encaixar suas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Eles quebraram o beijo, pois ambos precisavam respirar; suas testas descansando uma na outra.

_"Eu pensei que você tivesse dito 'nervous'?"_ Tony disse com uma risada rouca.

_"Oh, eu disse, mas eu queria isso há muito tempo Sr. Stark"_ Pepper respondeu sorrindo e, em seguida, o puxou para outro beijo. Este não foi tão urgente, mas ainda mostrou o desespero que tinham do toque um do outro.

Conforme seus toques ficavam mais urgentes, o elevador deu vida, e começou a se mover novamente. Tony e Pepper não se moveram, eles quebraram o beijo e ambos olharam para os botões que estavam iluminando o seu caminho até o chão. Tony não pôde deixar de rir um pouco, ele olhou para Pepper, que tinha uma expressão de choque no rosto.

Tony colocou as pernas de Pepper novamente no chão, mas ele não se mexeu, ela ainda estava pressionada contra a parede do elevador, eles ainda tinham 23 andares para descer. Pepper gemeu e deixou cair a cabeça sobre o ombro de Tony, ela estava tão irritada. Ela tinha finalmente beijado Tony Stark! Ela queria naquele momento, apenas matar quem arrumou o elevador. Ela levantou a cabeça do ombro dele e olhou para o homem sorrindo na frente dela.

Tony levantou as mãos para o rosto de Pepper, enquanto a outra seguia caminho até seus cabelos e ele a puxou para perto para que eles se beijassem novamente. Uma das mãos de Pepper estava descansando em sua cintura e a outra agarrada a sua camisa. Tony deixou fluir todo o seu amor e devoção a Pepper naquele beijo. Seus lábios se abriram novamente para dar passagem a sua língua. Eles se separaram lentamente; Tony depositando em seus lábios um último beijo, e então ele começou a abotoar a camisa.

Pepper puxou seu vestido para baixo e se endireitou, ela se recompôs para quem estava no térreo. Pegou seu blazer e o colocou sobre seu braço, ela estava muito nervosa para usá-lo. Tony já tinha ajeitado sua camisa, e para a grande irritação de Pepper, sua gravata também. Ele colocou seu paletó em seus ombros e passou a ficar atrás de Pepper. Ele passou os braços em volta de sua cintura e começou a beijar seu pescoço lentamente, Pepper inclinou a cabeça para trás, dando-lhe melhor acesso.

Quando o elevador parou indicando que eles estavam no piso térreo, Tony tomou as mãos de Pepper, e rapidamente começou a caminhar em direção às portas da entrada das Indústrias Stark. As luzes estavam apagadas e não havia ninguém por perto, quem arrumou o elevador deve ter ido para casa imediatamente. Tony abriu a porta para Pepper sair.

No momento, o relógio marcava aproximadamente meia noite, mas a brisa quente de verão ainda fluía através do ar. Como Pepper se virou para ver Tony, ele parou perto dela e descansou suas mãos em seus quadris e beijou-a profundamente.

_"Gostaria de terminar nosso jogo, Senhorita Potts?"_ Tony e Pepper sorriram juntos e caminharam em direção ao estacionamento em busca do carro de Tony ... eles queriam chegar em casa.

E Rápido.

* * *

E Então, gente. Gostaram? Quem quiser ler a original, é só pesquisar pelo nome da autora. Eu estarei sendo fiel ao nome original da one shot! Até a próxima!

** to keep it in his pants***: Eu traduzi como "excitação", pois é uma gíria muito usada nos Estados Unidos. Tem um significado mais forte, mas não tem uma tradução exata para o português, ao pé da letra ficaria "segurá-lo em minhas calças". Mas essa gíria pode ser usada tanto para homem, quanto para mulher.


End file.
